Clashing War
by Kurayami4Hikari
Summary: -A different take on the end of TLO and HoO series- They felt it. Something wasn't right. Something else is stirring. It'll be bigger than anything they ever faced before. Percy gathers his allies. Everyone can't be trusted. Why? They don't know.
1. Aftermath Tension

**A different take on the Heroes of Olympus, centering more on PJO characters, and maybe a few on the HoO later on.**

_Aftermath of The Last Olympians_

"Percy, why don't you put the plates in the kitchen and I'll clean it up later. It's been a long day." Sally Jackson said to her son.

Percy smiled. "Okay mom."

Picking up the dirty plates, Percy stacked them together and went to the kitchen. He was pretty tired from all earlier events. Most of the fighters were still healing and he would go back to camp first thing in the morning to help with the cleanups. Being with his mom and Paul was just a short live break, one that would continue until after he's finish helping rebuilt the camp at least. But lately Percy's been wondering if he should stay at camp all year long. He wouldn't want to disturb the small family his mom and Paul have here. Sure he'll visit but living with them seemed inappropriate and it would put them in more danger than not.

A small noise broke him out of his thoughts and Percy turned to face the only window in the kitchen. A figure was seen, hooded with a black cloak. A pale white hand pulled the hood down and the solemn face of Nico di Angelo stared back at him.

Percy feels a cold shiver down his spine. The last time Nico appeared, Percy ends up having to bathe in the Stynx; a brilliant yet dangerous plan. A plan that save them all in the end. A plan he avoided a year until it became their last resort.

"Nico…" This time felt just like the last. It feels as if Nico brings a warning with him.

"Hey, Perce." Nico said lightly.

Percy gave him a soft smile. "How are you, really? Shouldn't you be at camp?"

"It's too crowded back there and with all what's going on…"

"I know. Would you like to come inside?"

"I… Okay." Nico didn't declined. The younger, or supposedly older, boy climb in and close the window behind him. He look around and face Percy, "Umm… Where's your mom and stepdad?"

"In the living room. What's wrong?"

"Percy I…" Nico hesitates before clenching his hands. "The newest prophecy…"

"About the seven demigods?" Nico nodded and now Percy feels something bad is about to happen. "Nico, the gods said it could happen in years, months' time. The last one was," Percy swallowed uneasily. Luke's death and the whole war were still taking its toll on him. So many deaths and Silena's betrayal, all of it was too fresh. "The last one didn't come until some years passed."

"Percy, you felt it too didn't you?" Nico asked softly.

Percy froze. No, just _no_.

"Something's bad about to happen. And all this war with Kronos, it's just the beginning."

No. "No." He said that out loud. "Just no. Nico it's too soon-"

"But you felt it didn't you?" Nico almost shouted. "Something more powerful is stirring. I haven't told anyone yet, not Thalia or even my Father. I need to know I'm not alone on my suspicion."

"Yes, I did." Percy finally admitted. He paused before continuing. "Everyone didn't though, except maybe Thalia. I tried talking but we just didn't want to face it yet."

"Then, it's only the children of the Big Three." Nico nodded to himself. "Percy, I want…" He clenched his hands tighter.

"Nico?"

"Percy, I want to be your ally." Nico looked at Percy in the eyes. "No matter what, I want to be your ally."

Percy was stunned and a bit flattered. "Nico, you're already my ally. We're family after all. We look out for each other."

"No." Nico cuts in. "I mean I want to be your _ally_."

The implications struck. "What? The others-"

"Percy, you _felt_ it didn't you?" Nico voice was urgent now, a bit desperate as well.

"I..." The feeling of lingering danger, of a sense of warning, a betrayal he isn't seeing. So many were there but Percy just assumed this is the aftermath of war. Yet at the same time, he knew this is something else. Something bigger is moving, a revolution involving beyond the Olympians, the gods and goddesses of Greece.

He secretly thinks Thalia wouldn't want to admit this because it could be so much bigger than everything they face before. The feeling of distrust they're beginning to feel around everyone and a feeling that a secret is about to unravel. That just cause them to turn away their heads. This could ruin them; they're whole beliefs and twist their minds.

But Nico's facing it. He's trying to stop this now. He's not hiding. He's not resting even though he deserved it, they all deserved it, but instead he tried to hold the peace much longer.

And what they're feeling also told them that others beside their own- Nico and Thalia, Percy thought- could not be trusted. Not even Annabeth…

"Percy, I want to know if I can count on you to lead us." Nico didn't said anything about Thalia, but they knew. "I _need_ you to be the one taking care of us. It's like-"

"If you don't choose a side and your allies now, it'll be too late." Percy continues softly. "Like a war game. You need a side, your allies, and you believe I would be one of the factors of this. One of the leading players." His voice started to sound bitter. They stop a war, for what? Only to have another one, a bigger one coming?

"Percy-"

"Okay." Percy agreed. Nico is older but only in fact, not mind and body. He's still having troubles to adjust. Thalia could be their leader, yet he knew she wouldn't want too. This war lost her a brother, a precious friend, and she can't have a free reign after committing to the Hunt.

"I will be your ally."

A soft glow appeared on both of their left wrist 's back. It morphed into a shimmering light blue-green tattoo of lines resembling a wave. It was small, only about three centimeters in length.

Percy didn't say anything and neither did Nico. They both felt something was accomplish.

"We need to find Thalia." Nico said after a while.

Percy nodded, silently agreeing.

They couldn't involve others, not just yet, but maybe and maybe, time would allow them.


	2. Seeking

"_Thalia…" It was Percy._

_The war was over but she could still find it hard to believe that they truly stopped the second Great War with the titans. In a way, the war was an eye opener for them. Before all of this, the gods rarely interact with their children so most of them lived in what they called as "suspended fantasy". They lived semi-believing in the gods while going about with their lives as normal as they could. Sure they trained, fought monster and all, but this used to be a game to them._

_Most of them haven't even seen their parents, why would they care about the gods before this? They never gave it much thought about it. Camp Half-Blood ensured their survival, most of their scents (for other half bloods) aren't strong enough so they don't attract monsters; they practically lived as an independent kid living in a fantasy world. But they never understood the gravity of their situation until the war came upon them. Everything became serious all of the sudden._

_So much has changed over the course of a few years. So much have changed because of Percy. If he weren't here, Thalia wouldn't be here as well. Percy saved her life and many others. He changed things. He's the leader of Camp Half Blood. He united the half bloods at camp, he gave them something to fight with, gave them a chance of winning, and win they did. Percy helps them grow and understand what they'll become, heroes, the sons and daughters of gods and goddesses. If Percy weren't here, Thalia was sure that they would fall after the first wave of attack at camp._

_Thalia couldn't fathom why all of this must happened. They were kids for goodness's sake! She understood the needs that need to be taken but they were __**kids**__. They haven't had the chance to live out their childhood._

_Shaking out from her thoughts, Thalia approached Percy, a smile bloomed at her lips. For now, everything was over and they can relax. They can celebrate their victory and mourn for their lost. They can look over everything they've been through and release some of their pent up emotions. Like Luke's betrayal, she thought bitterly. For now, Thalia convinced herself, everything could settle down._

_Upon closer look, Thalia saw Percy had a sense of unease about him. His posture was laid back but she could feel an air of wariness that he had._

_Percy greeted her with a smile and took her away from any prying ears. Thalia grew increasingly worried. "Percy?" She asked him._

"_Thalia, listen." Percy started. He looked nervous now, unsure of himself. "I've been having this… Feeling." At Thalia's incredulous look, Percy gave a short laugh and said, "No, not like that! It's just… I feel something's not right. Like an unknown force is stirring."_

_Thalia wouldn't hear it. Everything was fine. That's what she said, and that's what she'll believed in. The gods would know if there was something amiss… right?_

"_Percy," she cut him off. "Look, you're looking too much into this. Relax. Everyone else didn't feel anything, and the gods would tell us about it, right?"_

_Probably…_

_For a moment Percy looked as if he didn't believed her but then slowly relax. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too paranoid after this,"_

_No, you're not. …We're fine. Everything's okay…_

"_Let's head back then," Thalia forced a smile on her face and put her arm around his shoulders. "We have a celebration to attend to, don't we? And cleanups. Urgh, it's gonna take a lot to rebuilt some of the damages._

_Percy laughed. A real, carefree laugh. "You're right. And we're probably be some of the cleanups crew, huh? Everything's finally over…"_

With a start, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis, opened her eyes and woke up. Thalia blinked. She was at the Hunters' campsite, a resting place before they start their journey again. Trees surrounds them in the open clearing and she can see some of the hunters were going on their usual routine. She must've fallen asleep then.

With a sigh, Thalia closed her eyes and opened them again after a moment. She got up to her feet and began heading to her group. All the while, that dream was pushed to the back of her mind.

"Alright, girls. We're going to head out in a little while so prepare your bags. Phoebe,"

* * *

Tracking the Hunt won't be easy. Percy knows that. So did Nico as well. But unfortunately, they have to. After checking out the camp via Iris message through Chiron, he told them the Hunters have left about a day ago after helping them rebuilding some of the newer cabins. Nico and Percy exchanged a troubled look at that, wondering if some ploy were at hand. After all, with luck like Percy's, one can't be too sure of coincidence.

Speculating on the Hunters' route of travel, Percy thought they'd be going east at least, vaguely remembering something Thalia said to him about the Hunt. They would avoid civilization and stick close to woods and natural spots around so they wouldn't be spotted.

The chances of Thalia nearing a reflective surface for a message were close to none so this is the only option they have.

"Some things made you wonder about demigods having been able to keep a phone at least, for emergency." Nico complained.

Percy also agreed. But knows, more or less that it was just too dangerous.

"We know they'll head east but where exactly?" Percy said out loud.

"Maybe we can check out the nearest woodland vicinity to the east of long island?" Nico suggested.

"We can but it'll take too long. Besides, we're keeping this under wraps. If I'm not back in camp for too long, Annabeth will worry. And she'll suspect something's going on then."

"…We could split up. Covering more grounds that way."

"No. I just don't… feel comfortable to be separated soon after we got the," _mark_, was left unsaid. Percy sighed. Something watched them got the mark, he was sure of it. He didn't feel anything then, but when it left, the air grew colder as if some minion had gotten a hold of their grand master plan and ran off to their master to ruin them. Which was exaggerating but felt kind of true.

Nico nodded, understanding it as well. "We could send my skeletons to track their movements."

"Though, will it be able to?"

"They should."

Another crazy plan appeared. "We can use the mist to disguise them and send them off in different city. Someone was bound to see a group of more or less thirty girls running around."

"It could work. Okay then, I'll summon them."

"You go first, I'll pack up and leave a note for my parents before leaving. Meet you downstairs."

Percy watched as Nico went out of kitchen and left before moving to his room. His small travel bag was already packed and ready to go, but he felt he needed something more as a precaution. Picking up a dark green jacket with a hood attached, he wore them and put Riptide in its right pocket, ready for a quick defense. Percy then grabbed a few left over cash and a bit of his emergency stash of nectar and ambrosia here.

Kronos was defeated but that didn't mean monsters wouldn't appear and attack them, or worse, the other titans remaining somewhere.

Making sure everything was ready, he went to say goodbye to his mom and Paul. Downstairs, Nico was already waiting with a skeleton by his side, almost hidden in the shadows.

"I sent about fifteen of them already. They would alert me through him," he gestured at the skeleton, "If they find anything."

"Alright. Let's go."

While the skeletons search, they would keep heading east for the mean time. The night's cold air welcomed them as Nico shot them out of a shadow somewhere in Brooklyn. They would start here then see where the news takes them.

For everything's sake, Percy hoped Thalia would listen this time.


	3. Starting Up

**A thanks to Lady Rian for commenting on my mistakes. I'm not that good at English so yeah, there will be grammar and verbs mistakes that'll happen here and there. But I'll try and fix this the best I can.**

"Nico, what's happening? Really?" Percy said.

The search for the Hunt didn't go so well. They barely heard anything from the skeletons that Nico had sent and to be honest, Percy knew he have to cut this chase short.

Annabeth have been trying to reach him. Grover have been trying to reach him. His mom has been trying to reach him. Even Paul have been trying to reach him.

It was justified because they did just came out of a war with beings only heard in legends and stories. But really, if this goes on any longer then there'll be no excuse they can come up with for why they have been chasing Thalia nonstop.

So maybe asking Nico, a kid younger than him (no, he didn't care about the fact that Nico should technically be older), for a reason isn't exactly the best way he should handle things considering he's "leader". But, a part of his conscience whispered, all things considered, Nico was the one who brought this up. Plus, he does spent a lot of his time with Hades and what better way to have access to information other than being close to a major god and in a place of unlimited information, aka from the death guys?

"What do you think is happening?" Nico shot back. He was frowning; a faraway look was seen in his eyes. Another checkup then. Hopefully someone got something.

Percy sighed. They were eating on one of McDonalds's joint at the moment. In was early here in… where ever they are now, so not many people would be able to here their conversation. The place even looks deserted, only one or two other people were here.

"I have to go back tomorrow." Percy took a bite of his cheeseburger, chew, and swallowed. "We should try IM-ing her again after breakfast."

"Yeah." Nico said, distracted.

"Riiight." Percy looked out of the big clear windows of the joint. Good gods, where is she anyway? The hunters couldn't have gone so far that fast especially after the war. They wouldn't have any reason to leave the camp so soon after settling down. So, why? To mourn? Hunt? A call of distress?

Percy mentally shook his head. No, that can't be it. Maybe they needed a break from the fighting? He knew Thalia would at least. So, where? Somewhere to-

"A safe spot." Percy said out loud.

Nico's eyes cleared. He blinked, then, "What?"

"A safe spot or resting place. Like a safe house but more spot or place than house. Like somewhere hidden from mortals, monsters, and demigods alike without being seen. Is there something like that?"

"I… don't know. I never heard something like that before."

"I have. Remember Pan?"

"The labyrinth? It's gone, isn'?" Nico's eyes widened.

"No but something similar to Pan's place. If he managed to hide for so long, than what's to say the other gods didn't have a small domain like that? Artemis is an Olympian but she got out a lot, didn't she? To hunt? So I was thinking that maybe the hunters have their own campsite."

"It is possible. How do we find it then?"

Percy shuddered. Something's… a chance?

"Percy?"

"Let's go." Percy suddenly stood up from his chair and walk himself out to the front door. Behind him, Nico scrambled to catch up.

"Percy? What was that? Are you okay?"

Percy just nodded at said "Park." Thankfully there was a park near the McDonalds so it wasn't a bother trying to find one and reach it. Once they got there, Percy moved to the nearest water fountain and made some motions with his hand. It took a bit but he made a small rainbow appeared.

Grabbing a drachma out of his pocket, Percy tossed in into the rainbow and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Thalia Grace." Percy hesitated, "Artemis's Hunt safe reside."

Even to his ears, it sounded more like a question. But nonetheless, it was hope. The rainbow blurred for a second before they saw Thalia's image appearing on the reflection.

"It really worked." Nico whispered in awe.

Percy smiled. It's been a while since he seen Nico like that after…

"Thalia?" He called out.

Thalia froze and turned towards the rainbow near her, appearing on a small path of water from the lake.

"Percy?!" Thalia said in disbelief. "How- who told you about this place?"

"It's a guess." Percy smiled then shrugged. "Anyway, I need you to listen. This is important." His voice turned serious.

"What is it?" Thalia readied herself. "Is something happening at camp? What happened?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"But then- Nico?" Thalia saw a glimpse of the son of Hades. "Wha- why's Nico with you? And where's Annabeth? Shouldn't you be at camp?" She said after realizing that they were not, in fact, at camp.

"Hiya." Nico quipped in.

"Well… Things got a little overcomplicated." Percy explained.

"What?"

"It means that what Percy told you after the war and all. I felt it too." Nico spoke up.

"What?!"

"It's true Thals and… No, we can't talk here. Let's meet up." Percy said suddenly.

"…Alright then. Where?"

Percy looked at Nico. Nico looked back at Percy.

"Umm… Are you far off from camp Half-Blood or…?"

"Not really. Not so far off."

"Then, Goode High School, ask Annabeth where."

"Percy-"

He cut her off. "Please. Eyes"

Thalia nodded reluctantly. She got the message.

"Stay safe. Come as soon as possible."

"I will. Three hours from now."

Percy wiped off the mist.

"Eyes everywhere?" Nico asked, feeling paranoid all of the sudden.

Percy just closed his eyes and nodded. "I don't know what this is but I get the feeling that it might be our live saver." He gestured towards the mark. "Feel it, Nico. A sudden chill or the feeling of being watch."

Nico tried to feel it and shivered as well. "It's…"

"More stronger than what we felt earlier about all of this and a whole lot of weirder too."

Everything seems a bit too much now actually. Got chased by monsters. Mom was taken. Being a demigod. Betrayals. War. Prophecies. Now _this_.

Percy felt like his whole life is like some rollercoaster of adventure-action movies. This just felt too surreal to make sense of. Annabeth… Oh how he wished she were here. She'll figure this out much better if she was.

"So what now?" Nico asked.

"Shadow travel to Goode, I guess. Whatever this event is, it felt like a preparation. Once we get Thalia, well I'd say we packed up. Emergency supplies. Extras something at hand. Everything travel's size. We stay in contact. Weekly, maybe. Then, we go on our lives as normal as we could. Do not alert anyone, tell anyone, or even mention it to anyone. If something's happen, we get together as soon as possible. Drop everything else and go."

"…This feels to much, huh?" Nico said weakly.

"Yeah. But unlike with the titans, we won't lose anyone any more. No more unprepared fights. This involves us so unless it's life or death," Percy breathed in, "we won't tell anyone. Not if this just concerns us. Not when we're enough to stop it without anyone else getting hurt."


	4. Taken

**Timeskip to a few months after the aftermath.**

Unofficial or not, Percy was- _is_ admittedly the undeniable leader of camp Half-Blood. Who ever or _what _ever took him was making the make the biggest mistake of their lives.

Thalia didn't care about the consequences. As soon as Nico shadow travelled to her location bearing the news that Percy, her sometimes idotic but loveable cousin-slash-brother, was missing, the lieutenant dropped everything and ran.

She ran, Nico by herside, ignoring Lady Artemis's shouts to stop, and jumped into the nearest shadow. Nico instantly travelled them into their usual place, the McDonalds joint where Percy came up with the idea of a secret place that the Hunters have.

They have more or less made it as their hangout spot as they adored the cheeseburger on that particular restaurant. Once a month after Thalia joined in their little secret club of paranoia- she was reluctant at first but agreed that a bigger threat is coming- they would meet up and just… talked. They talked to each other, bonding, and slowly but surely their bond grew stronger. They considered each other as close siblings. Brothers and sister, no longer cousin or comrade who fought along their side but real close family that they can depend on, that would accept them no matter what.

As soon as they arrived, Thalia and Nico seemed to be in a dazed. They went along their usual routine. Went up to the counter, buy their usual cheeseburger packets with extra fries, and then sat on the furthest table at the back near the window, close the to emergency exit door.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then, Thalia bang her head on the table, her arms was placed on either side. Nico gave a slight jump in surprised.

"Thals?" He aksed slowly.

"What's this? Two? Two months after the war and he's _gone_?!" Thalia lifted her head a little to looked at Nico. "What happened, Nico? He- he can't just disappeared right under our nose! He can't get into trouble already after two freaking months of after the war!"

She was going to lose it. After Thalia joined in, she had the mark appearing on her as well, the same place where the boys had it, the back of her left wrist. They didn't know what the mark did exactly but after these past few weeks, they managed to know a thing or two. It _warns_ them- as creepy as it sounds; it gave them something of a sixth sense. And as they grew closer, the mark creates a bond between them. Sometimes, Nico would felt it when Percy got emotional during the campfires, or Percy would felt a slight feeling of success after Thalia managed to hunt down a monster, or that Thalia would felt a sad feeling of longing from Nico and many more. They can actually communicate a little when they last tried it a few weeks before. Faint, but they're still practicing on making it stronger.

This… This, Percy disappearing stuff. Thalia felt lost. Maybe more than what she felt as a kid when her brother Jason was taken. She felt helpless, just like that time, when she couldn't do anything to safe Jason. Was she going to lose Percy as well?

No. Screw it, no one was taking another family member from her!

"I…" Nico swallowed, "I don't know… Annabeth, she was crying when I got there. I went back to camp to visit Percy but he just… wasn't there. It's been three days. _Three days_ and I never noticed it once!"

_I didn't noticed it too_, Thalia thought bitterly.

What are they doing? Is something really going to happen? First the unease then Percy, their leader, gone? Puff, vanished, _nothing_?!

When Lady Artemis didn't tell her any news of sudden war or attacks after the titan war so Thalia felt ridiculous the first few weeks after joining Nico and Percy but then it felt right. It felt like it was the right thing to do even though nothing's happening… yet. Now, Lady Artemis didn't tell her about Percy, it was most likely that she herself didn't know then. Lady Artemis wouldn't keep something like this from her. But shouldn't someone report it in?

"The gods didn't have a clue." Nico said, as though knowing what she's thinking about. Probably true, they can feel each other a bit now.

"Then?"

"Yes. I heard Poseidon was a little more than mad. Dad is… Dad. He said he'll search around." After the war, Percy did more than gained a few favors from the gods as well. Even Hades changed his opinion of the boy after welcoming him to the camp.

Knowing Nico haven't search for Percy yet, but coming to her first, which she felt grateful, Thalia said, "Where should we start?"

They couldn't locate Percy through the bond but they could feel him alive.

"Annabeth and Grover have been searching through New York and the camp. Still no luck. I don't really know where he would've gone to."

Things were moving. Thalia wasn't sure she like this at all without Percy by their side.

_He was sleepy. So, so sleepy. His eyelids were dropping. He wanted to sleep but something was nagging at him. Wasn't he in his cabin now? Where's Annabeth? He'd just talked to her a few moments ago… Saying goodnight._

"_Sleep, hero." A voice cuts through his mind._

_He jolted. Awareness and adrenaline seeped through him and he could feel himself waking up but then he felt another wave of sleepiness hits him hard. He didn't blinked. Knowing it will more likely put him into sleep. He wasn't sure if he wants to sleep now._

_He tried opening his mouth and ask, "Who-"_

_The voice beats him through it, "Sleep." It was more forceful now. He felt tired. And so sleepy. "Sleep and dream hero."_

_No… He needs to stay awake… Annabeth… Nico… Thalia… Grover…_

_He tried to feel their bond, to send a signal, something._

_Grover… their empathy link…_

_Another wave hits him and his eyes watered from his efforts. He could hear voices talking… or is he dreaming?_

"_-child strong"_

"_-osn't matter. Put him to slee-"_

"_-trying. He's resisting-"_

_Nico, Thalia… They would know. He hasn't tried reaching out before but…_

_Nico… Thalia… Goddess… Sleep…_

_He couldn't hold on any longer and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was a faint shout, _"Percy!"

_Nico… Thalia… Goddess… Sleep…_

Nico and Thalia both shuddered. A connection. Percy had just sent a message.

"_Percy! Where are-"_ Nico started but it ended as quickly as it came.

Nico paled and Thalia could feel herself paling as well.

"A goddess… A goddess took him." Nico whispered out.

Thalia felt numb. The pure _irony_ of it. Oh after everything they- Percy had done! They pure nerve that some another goddess dared to mess with him! She wanted to laugh, really. She was beginning to waver in her beliefs of the gods, hadn't she already? Hadn't they all? Is she and Nico really going to discuss _conspiracy theories_ now?!

Oh gods, she know why Luke did it. She was not blind, she knew most of them wanted to join as well but knew the titans wouldn't take to demigods so kindly. They have their family to protect, the camp, their siblings…

Oh gods!


	5. Interlude: Knowing

**AU-Warning: A bit darkish?**

_War. All around him was war._

_Countless bodies were loitering the ground; dirt and the red substance of life bathing everything in a mix of uncertain brown and red._

_A sound of thunder boomed at his right. He lifted his head up to look upon the vast ocean filled with countless battleships and raging waves with dark foreboding storms clouding the sky, blocking any ray of light down to the battlefield._

_It was War. War in one of its earliest, most brutal, form imagined. He could see the bodies around him were not all men and soldiers, but also of boys, adolescents, __**children**__. It was family, fighting together to protect their home. It was because of their will and need to protect their families that brought them here. And it was because of power as well. And everything else that are present in War._

_It was sickening yet he could not look away. Their stories need to be told, to be seen, to be heard and passed down from one generation to another because this War cannot happen again._

"_Look back. Look back and see for yourself what humans have brought on- No, not just humans, mortals, but also immortals, beings and all others on this very earth. Conflicts have managed to tear apart this planet a millennia back. There was no need of such devastation to happen again. No need of conflicts and wars. The time has changed. The humans gained much more controls that what they previously have. The era of gods and what they brings is at an end; they would fade in a few decades' time just as the primordial have long ago faded from existence. Prevent this war, young one. Stop this in its first stages. Go while you have time."_

_The scene around him changed and again he was subjected to a different view of another war. He wondered if this was real. If this was really happening but he had a feeling what he was witnessing was more than stories. It was history. Their history._

_He blinked and looking around, he recognized the land and its landmarks. It was Greece. Back when the gods still reign supreme and gained the worships of humans. They were fighting invasions all around from left and right, up and down, far and beyond._

_But then a moment later, the scene changed and he was somewhere in Asia. People were fighting again, another war, another conflict. They were using spears, then guns and grenades. Then, he realized that he was not just witnessing Greek's wars but the whole world's. Pain and suffering. Casualties numbering in billions of uncountable accounts. Families crying out, seeking vengeance and birthing a continuous cycle of hate and death._

_Too much. TOO MUCH!_

_He screamed. Emotions pouring in. So many, so so many. Loss, greed, envy, power, lust, hate, vengeance, love, misery and many others sprang forth._

_**They**__ were making him __**understand**__. Who are they? The Fates? The oracles? Gods, primordial, whatever they are, they are making him going through each bloody war._

_He would break. He could feel himself breaking yet at the same time growing wiser, older, knowledgeable._

_Then, it was gone._

_He blinked, dazed and disoriented. The emotions, the wisdom and everything else left him, and it left nothing behind but a partial glimpse of what they are._

_For a brief moment, he wanted it back. All of it, no matter how the horrid wars he witness were, he wanted to know, to gain that knowledge but then he suddenly knew it was not meant to be._

_That, what he had just been given the pleasure of seeing and knowing, was a whole other understanding so evolving and global wide that a mortal or even an immortal as well could not handle it all. Histories aren't to be known by one group or individual, it needs to be shared because in history there are burdens to bear, far much more than what anything alone would be able to withstand._

_His memories sorted itself then another whispered in his mind. A single word, "forget" and he closed his eyes. Suddenly feeling very tired, worn, and old. Memories blurring and blending together in different colors and flashes._

_Then, nothingness. He knew it was beginning. He needs to stop it but for now… For now he would surrender himself to the goddess's ploy._


	6. Wolf Goddess

**Note: I haven't read the The Heroes of Olympus series… Well not all of them at least so this will be different. Most parts will be skipped, even unmentioned or added. Also, OOC characters.**

Lupa stared at the queen of the Olympians, wary of the goddess intentions in visiting her. She has not seen the goddess since last time, when the goddess herself brought in a young Jason Grace. Such a shock it was to her for all knew Juno's distaste in her husband's children.

"Lady Juno." Lupa inclined her head politely. While she may not care about the hierarchy among gods, she is far from foolish. She knew the Olympians would not stand disrespect from the minor gods and goddess, though Lupa knew she is considered an important god of Rome, it is best to play it safe.

"Lupa." Juno replied and greeted her the same. Lupa's suspicions were confirmed. Why else would the goddess act all respectful if it were not for a favor? Still, the last time was important. Juno's plans were involving changers, a thing or person that would set motion to their fate for what's to come. Lupa knew Jason would have a big part, in what she didn't know, but it seems there are more enemies than the titans.

"How can I be of service to you, my Lady?" Internally, Lupa's nature, the primal wolf, growled for having to submit herself to Juno's demands.

"I need you to trained of this demigod for me then sent him just like you have done for many before him." With a wave of hand, a teenage body appeared on the bed where the trainee's use to sleep at. Is he a pup? Lupa silently wondered, her gaze assessing the demigod before her.

He is older than what she was used to, about sixteen bordering seventeen years old. As Lupa further observe the teen, she softly voice out her questions.

"This boy- no, man is a warrior." Why?

"This is Perseus Jackson. Percy. A son of Poseidon." Juno said quietly.

Poseidon?! "He is the hero of Olympus? Defeater of Saturn?" Lupa asked in disbelief. Surely the boy needed no further training? Yet, a Greek in romans' territory? And Juno wants her to teach him the way of the wolf and send him to the Roman Camp?!

"Yes." Juno answered shortly.

Neptune, Poseidon will be furious that his son is taken. If Juno wants to continue with her plan it must have been done in secret. How will the others react to it? But still, the thought of Jason Grace resurfaced and Lupa turned towards Juno.

"Then he is the replacement for Jason Grace? Is Jason with the Greeks then?" Lupa asked. Jason Grace have been considered as one of her pups and she has rights to know about his safety at the least.

"Yes. They both will be part of the coming storm. Hopefully all of them can safe us from yet another enemy."

Lupa narrowed her eyes. "Very well then."

A brief of blinding light later then the goddess was gone. Lupa turned back to her new charge for the time and closed her eyes in thought. Much will happen now. She must prepare.

Blankness. Dark. Light. There was nothing yet everything all the same. He couldn't recall anything; remember anything but the briefest of feeling here and there.

He opened his eyes and glance around the room as best as he could while lying down. The room was spacious and wooden. He was sleeping on a warm wooden bed. He blinked. Trying to recall anything again. Nothing. There wa- a name, no names flashed in his mind. Swirls of names: Annabeth, Nico, Thalia.

He groaned and clutched his head, that hurts. Slowly, he sat upright and have a better look around. A voice interrupts him this time.

"You are awake." A lady with beautiful chocolate red hair and eyes as silver as mist greet his sight. Her gaze was calculating him and has a wildness in them that was uncontained.

"Who- who are you? Who am I?" He found himself questioning. So many questions were in his head. But foremost is: who am I?

"I am Lupa, wolf goddess and the Guardian of Rome. You, you are Perseus Jackson." The lady- goddess? said.

"Perseus?" He murmured. It's… familiar. Yet… Perseus. Perse. "Percy." He said out loud. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." It must be a nickname then. Percy, he rather likes that than Perseus.

"You're Lupa, a wolf goddess, how is that possible?" Percy asked. Yet again, he believed her. Somewhere in him made sense of all of this.

"It is possible and such are our ways of life. Someone had sent you here to be trained by me and you should know, there are challenges ahead of you that needs to be dealt with."

"Who is Annabeth? Nico? Thalia?"

"You will be able to meet with them along your way. And regain what you have lost."

Percy blinked. His thoughts swirled.

"Do you accept my training?"

He… He didn't understand what was going on. Who was he? Why do he have to train? Is he some kind of soldier? Whats, whys, hows, whos, and wheres popped up.

Percy look down and suddenly his gaze drifted to his left wrist's back. There is some kind of tattoo there, about three centimeters, shimmering light blue-green lines resembling a wave. Absentmindedly he let his right thumb brushed over it and then he almost black out. Memories, random ones, flew to his mind and he has to keep himself still as to not give anything away. Wait, why would he need to-?

"Yes." He nodded curtly and respectfully. "I accept your training and I will prove my worth to you." Percy looked at her in the eyes, and showed nothing of his inner turmoil.

Lupa nodded back, a bit impressed by the young demigod. "We will start tomorrow, at the earliest hour." With one last look, she left the room.

Percy immediately collapsed on his bed. Memories after memories were filling in the blanks yet not all of them are complete. But he get the gist of things for now, maybe in a weeks time probably, everything will be much clearer. Still, Percy have the feeling he shouldn't mention the tattoo nor his returning memories to Lupa. For now, as his instincts said, he will trust no one, not yet and keep up the pretense of an amnesiac.

A feeling warned him that something's coming, a beginning of what's to come…

_Eight months… Percy has been missing for __**eight**__ freaking months!_

…_Instinct led me know that he's safe at the least. And of a new discovery. Romans. Romans demigods actually exist. They have a camp as well. It… makes sense actually. While Romans took over, the gods have developed new forms. So when Greek demigods exist, why presume the Romans demigods didn't?_

_I delved further into this, Instincts lets me know it has enough connection with Percy's disappearance- ahem, __**kidnapping**__ as well. When I find the one responsible for this, regardless if it's for the good of many even us, __**I will seek vengeance!**_

_**No one**__, no one can take my family for two thirds of a year of our lives and get away with it. I don't care if my fatal flaw is holding grudges, I DON'T CARE! Percy, and Thalia, means the world to me now. No one can't take them away, especially Percy, no one can take him away from us, not our leader, brother, sometimes father figure, from our lives for eight months! After everything, this is how the gods repaid him from saving Olympus? By sending him away?!_

_Breathe. Calm down. Thalia would have my head if my just barge in to enemy territory. No, think-plan-preparation-then action. We will not stand down. Thalia and I will not just stay put while our leader was taken._


End file.
